1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbonless paper notepads and more particularly pertains to a new carbonless paper notepad for producing multiple copies of a document created on the notepad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carbonless paper notepads is known in the prior art. More specifically, carbonless paper notepads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,401 by Greig; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,576 by Drake; U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,892 by Murakami et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,426 by Rodriguez et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,061 by Glassman; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,876 by Breen which are all incorporated by reference herein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new carbonless paper notepad. The inventive device includes a tablet with a plurality of sheets each having a lower face coated with a duplicating material. A top end of the tablet is coupled to a first end of a board. The board has a spaced apart pair of median folds extending between the sides of the board which divide the board into backer and underback panels. The backer panel is positioned beneath the tablet. The underback panel is inserted between adjacent sheets of the tablet beneath the upper sheet of the tablet.
In these respects, the carbonless paper notepad according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing multiple copies of a document created on the notepad.